


Christmas parties, eggnog and mistletoe

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 09:03:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17077364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: In which Merlin pouts and Arthur is the reason for it.





	Christmas parties, eggnog and mistletoe

This was the most stupid Christmas party he had ever attended. It wasn't fun, he just wanted to go home. Merlin looked around and had a hard time to not pout. The evening had started so nice with Arthur turning all his attention on him, bringing him eggnog and cookies and he even danced with him, even though dancing wasn't Arthur's strong suit and he usually avoided it. 

Merlin had no idea what had gone wrong, but as the evening progressed - and everybody got more drunk - Arthur made the rounds and flirted with everyone. At least that was what it looked like for Merlin. Someone had put a weird hair-band on Arthur's head that held a plastic twig of fake mistletoe that was constantly dangling over his head and Arthur seemed to love it. He had gotten a few smooches from their friends and even from random girls Merlin had never seen around. 

"Hey, what's with the long face?"

Merlin shot Arthur a glare from the corner of his eyes. "Nothing."

"Uh oh! When you say 'nothing', it's usually something. Something huge. What is it?" Arthur still moved to the rhythm of the Christmas pop song playing and bumped his hip against Merlin's playfully.

Glancing up at the plastic mistletoe, Merlin's mood didn't lift. He thought they had something going, but obviously he had been wrong and that was hardly Arthur's fault. "Just thought...but it wasn't."

Arthur blinked and blew out a deep breath that smelled of a lot of eggnog. "Merlin thought, mark your calendars. If you don't tell me what, I will never know."

"The mistletoe." Merlin crossed his arms in front of his chest. 

"It's fun, isn't it. Gwen gave it to me..." Arthur swayed around, trying to find Gwen in the crowd to point at her. 

"Yeah. Fun." Merlin's showed very clearly that it wasn't his kind of fun. "You can kiss anyone you like."

Arthur turned around and seemed to sober up significantly at that. "What do you mean?"

"It's alright, go ahead, kiss anyone you like."

"But...Merlin..."

"Nono, it's okay." It wasn't. It was so not okay. Merlin knew he was irrational, it wasn't as if Arthur was his boyfriend or anything. He took another sip of his eggnog, which he probably already had too much of and set his mug down. 

"Really? Are you sure? Anyone I like?"

That didn't make it any better. "You don't need my permission." Merlin swallowed against the lump in his throat and was too busy feeling sorry for himself or else he would have noticed that Arthur leaned in. 

The kiss totally took him by surprise and his eyes widened for a moment before they fell shut. His insides did funny things and he was so excited that he felt like throwing up. Which would have been unfortunate in this situation, so he just concentrated on the kiss that was a bit clumsy and tasted like a lot of eggnog and of Arthur. 

When Arthur's hand came up to cover his face, Merlin wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer. 

This was the best Christmas party ever!


End file.
